


Never Again

by Sympathy_For_The_Shipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Clarke Griffin, Clarke is tired of taking everyone's shit, Clarke sacrificed everything, Clarke tells her ungrateful "friends" off, F/F, F/M, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 06, for these ungrafefull bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathy_For_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sympathy_For_The_Shipper
Summary: The Group Is awoken to Find that they have been in Cryosleep for Over 100 years, and Monty has found them a new home. He lived a long happy life with his family. Some of Clarke's "friends" have some choice words for her. She has some choice words too.i.e Clarke tells her ungrateful, "Hypocritical friends" off.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This will touch on the fact that Clarke isn't innocent by any means. Her actions in season 5 were not great, but we could say that for a number of characters. The only difference is that if Clarke makes a mistake, to protect her own daughter, she would be burned at the stake. Whilst every other character who has done terrible, terrible things get's a free pass, and the most aggravating part is that Clarke has saved them, time, and time, and time again. Even losing her lovers to protect them. (having to Kill Finn so that The grounders wouldn't massacre Arkadia, Lexa dying because Clarke was trying to make peace) 
> 
> To sum up, Clarke has given everything to them, and it's never been enough. Hopefully on this new planet, Clarke can make some actual friends who Appreciate her.

Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy, Echo, Emori, Raven, and Abby all stood before a window, looking out at the new Two-starred planet. Monty's video was quietly playing on a loop in the background, as his son listened. Clarke walked closer to the window, carefully trying to observe the planet. 

"This is All your goddamn fault, Clarke! You are the reason Earth was destroyed yet again." Murphy yelled, As Clarke didn't respond. She just looked out the window, trying to curve her rage. 

"I agree" Raven said, crossing her arms and looking to Clarke

"You Know, I'm sick of this." Clarke snapped

"Sick of what?" Echo asked

"Being blamed for every little inconvenience in your Lives. I will admit, I made a mistake by trying to work with McCreary, but I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant It would keep Madi safe. She is my daughter, and I will not say i'm sorry for doing everything in my power to protect her. McCreary set off Damocles on his own accord, that was not my fault. God, I have saved you all Countless times, and its just never enough, is it? I made the tough decisions, so you wouldn't have to. So you didn't have to wake up every morning, knowing you took hundreds of lives to protect the people, you thought were your friends. I gave up Finn for you, so That the grounders wouldn't murder all of us. I gave the first person I truly loved to save you. And Lexa, I was trying to make peace, to keep Arkadia safe, and what happens in return, she is killed. I loved her! But You were all so important to me that I really risked loosing the one person who truly appreciated me, TO STOP A WAR, THAT YOU STARTED, I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WENT ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE, AND KILLED EVERY GROUNDER I COULD!" Clarke's voice begun to crack, as She started sobbing.

"Okay maybe we should all just step back, take a break from this" Bellamy intervened 

"No, NO! Let me continue" Clarke said, Wiping away the tears

"You're all such hypocrites. Murphy you are a murderous snake, and yet we forgave you. You've killed hundreds, and hundreds of innocent people Bellamy, and you risked my Child's life to stop Octavia, and I understand why you did it. I really do, You were willing to do whatever it took to save the day. It's the worst part of being the "hero". But lets be honest, none of us are good guys. But we have done what we had to do to survive. Oh, haha and then there was that time I risked being destroyed by Praimfaya to save all of you, so you could get to the ring. I BARELY survived, Even with Nightblood, but I knew every day that it was worth it, because I got the people I loved so much to safety. And I found Madi."

"What's your point Clarke?" Raven asked

"The point is, I could cut my chest open, and pull my kidneys out with my bare hands for you, and it still would never be enough. So I'm done. Never again will I save you, not when you start screwing things up on this new planet, and believe me, you will. I'm not cleaning up your goddamn messes any more. We're on the same team, but it doesn't mean we have to be friends. Fuck all of you, and if I were all of you, I'd keep a distance from me and My daughter. So just know, when shit hits the fan, because you all fucked up, I won't be there to save you." Clarke said, Giving them all the middle finger as she walked away.


End file.
